Captivated by Moonlight
by iAm the PSIchic
Summary: One day, I'm sitting with some friends at the biggest festival of the year, waiting for my friend's car to cool down before getting in and going home. The next thing I know, some creep in black tries to shoot me. I realize that he's a robot, and I try and punish him for almost killing me, but he has transported me somewhere, with nothing around but flowers... What happens now?


Captivated by Moonlight  
An Earthbound Fanfiction

Chapter 1:  
Starman

It all started when my friend Colby invited me to go with him and our other friend William to the Snakes Festival, the biggest party around where we're from. It only happens for two days a year, and this year it was supposed to be the biggest it had ever been. I invited my friend Jordyn along because she said that she was bored and had nothing better to do. Now that you have the basic idea of what's going on, let me screw it all up for you.

I'm sure you thought that we would have a normal day, right? That we would walk around, enjoy the rides, and maybe get some snow cones, right? Well, that's true, we did do all of that. The only exception is we didn't have a normal day.

It started when we were getting ready to leave. Jordyn, Colby, William and I were all walking towards Colby's car to go grab a bite of some real food and get home. As we were walking by the stands of people desperately trying to sell all of their homemade goods, something strange caught my eye. A guy wearing all black, down to the black toboggan and leather jacket, was walking around eyeing whatever may catch his eye. Why would someone be wearing all black out here? I checked my smartphone to see the temperature, which was currently 95 degrees, only weather you could expect to find during the summer around here.

Still wondering why the man was wearing all black, and why he wasn't going into heatstroke, I walked with my friends until we got to Colby's car.

"Alright, everyone." Colby said, pressing the button on his keychain to unlock his car. "Let's give this hunk of metal a minute or two for the air conditioner to start working." We all complied and sat on a street curb just conversing about trivial topics: the weather, school, things like that.

That's when I heard the gunshot.

I jerked my head over towards where it sounded like it came from, the action of doing so gave me a feeling I knew would hurt in the morning. I knocked my head into Jordyn's, causing the both of us to rear back in pain.

"OW!" She yelled. "What the hell was that for?" I looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I was trying to see where the gunshot came from." I replied. Now she looked at me with the same expression.

"What gunshot?" She asked. "I didn't hear anything. Did you guys?" She asked Colby and William, neither of whom fessed up to hearing anything.

"How could you guys not hear it?" I asked. "It was so loud!" With that, it was as if time itself had frozen. I say he man in black standing across the street. He seemed to be holding a gun in his hand, pointing it at us. My eyes widened in horror.

BANG  
BANG

Those were the only sounds I heard. The sounds, too, sounded like they were in slow motion. I tried the best I could to dodge the bullets, which worked surprisingly well, until I noticed that the bullets weren't aimed at me. I looked around, seeing where they may have landed. I noticed one of them lodged into a nearby tree, and the other one in Colby's windshield. Colby seemed to notice his windshield suddenly cracking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Was all he could muster. Everyone sprang up at the sight of the windshield's cracking. I didn't know what to do. I looked back to where the man in black was. He was still there, but his gun was lowered. I saw him turn around and start to walk away casually. That's when I saw it. His skin, no wait, skin doesn't shine, his... his... METAL.

My eyes darted back and forth looking at the shopping stands. I found one that sold knives, guns, and even swords. I threw 10 dollars on the counter, not that I was saving up for anything, and grabbed a big metal bar from the stand. With it, I began running towards the man-robot. It must have seen me, or sensed me, or something, because he/it started running as well. I started to realize that I would probably never catch up to it, so I did what any rational person wouldn't dream of doing: I threw the metal bar like a javelin. I was genuinely surprised when I hit my target and he stumbled on the ground. I took this opportunity and ran as fast as I could up to it. I got there just in time for him to start getting up.

I kicked him back down, or I tried to, anyway. His metal exoskeleton left my foot with a huge pain in it as I bent over to pick up the bar. The robot, seizing his opportunity, got up. He stood there, in an upright position, his eyes changing from a glowing red to a glowing blue.

"TEST COMPLETE. SENDING DATA TO SOURCE. SUBJECT WAS ABLE TO DETECT CYTRON. MISSION FAILED. ABORT. REPEAT: ABORT. SUBJECT FULLY AWARE OF EXISTANCE OF CYTRON. COMMENCING MECHA-PSI TELEPORT LEVEL ALPHA."

With that, the robot rose slightly above ground. Under the jacket, I saw what looked like a star on the left pectoral. The robot began hovering towards me. I grabbed onto his jacket. He lifted up off of the ground even higher and started to glide forward using his feet, which were apparently hiding booser rockets. The way he was heading, it looked like he was about to run into the tree that he shot. It was too late when I realized that he was in fact trying to run into that tree. I clenched his jacket for dear life. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't at the Snakes Festival anymore. I was lying on the ground, surrounded by red and blue flowers. I looked around to see where my friends were, but to no avail. It was as if that robot had teleported, just like he blurted out loud. The question I had to ask myself was terrifying.

Where am I?


End file.
